


thank you, my twilight

by HQ_Secret_Santa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Secret_Santa/pseuds/HQ_Secret_Santa





	thank you, my twilight

1.

Всё начинается со съёма жилья. Старик, хозяин дома, пристально разглядывает Сатори, словно ищет за что зацепиться, бурчит что-то себе под нос и швыряет ему ключи. Сто четвёртая квартира — крошечная, как кроличья клетка — оказывается пустой и душной, но всё-таки сносной. С соседями всё немного сложнее: в сто второй кто-то невыносимо смолит сигаретами прямо в окно; в сто третьей поселился бешеный музыкант, то и дело бренчащий на громкой расстроенной гитаре, а в сто пятой...

В сто пятой живёт Ойкава Тоору.

— Давно не виделись, — говорит ему Сатори, и Ойкава застывает прямо на пороге, кривит лицо, смотрит снизу вверх — у него два полных пакета продуктов, синяки под глазами от недосыпа, взъерошенные волосы, но он по-прежнему невероятно красивый.

— Не загораживай проход, Тендо, — цедит Ойкава, и Сатори прилежно отходит на пару шагов назад.

Из сто второй выглядывает патлатый мужик с сигаретой в зубах, смотрит на них пару секунд, а потом заваливается обратно к себе, хлопая дверью. Ойкава фыркает, проходит к сто пятой и долго возится с ключами.

— Помочь? — ехидно спрашивает Сатори.

— Иди к чёрту.

Из сто пятой пахнет сдобными булочками (хотя Сатори едва ли верит в то, что Ойкава умеет печь сдобные булочки). На полке для обуви стоят голубые туфли на девятисантиметровом каблуке, но их обладательницы нигде не видно. Сатори шутит:  
— Твои? — и Ойкава резко оборачивается, щуря глаза.

— А что, — фыркает он, — хочешь примерить?

И захлопывает дверь прямо перед носом Сатори. Тот уходит к себе — через тонкую стену слышно, как Ойкава режет продукты, стуча ножом об доску, мычит себе под нос какую-то попсовую песню, как шипит масло на сковороде.

Сатори ложится на футон, прикрывает глаза и пытается прикинуть, сколько времени они не виделись — выходит около полутора лет. Похоже, что Ойкава бросил волейбол — о нём не было слышно даже от Вакатоши.

2.

По пути в сэнто (которую он едва отыскал на гугл-картах) Сатори видит Ойкаву. Тот беспечно болтает по телефону, направляясь, похоже, в ту же сторону, что и он. Они заходят в сэнто вместе — в полдень здесь пусто, и Ойкава, положив трубку и сунув телефон в задний карман, разувается, достаёт из кошелька четыреста двадцать йен и отдаёт пожилой служительнице. Сатори смотрит на неё, улыбаясь, приветственно кивает и делает то же самое, следуя за Ойкавой по пятам.

Наконец, заметив его, Ойкава смешно дёргается и тут же кривит лицо.

— Ты что, сталкер?

Сатори смеётся, стягивая толстовку и комом швыряя её в шкафчик.

— Мы же соседи. Я что, должен ехать в сэнто в километре отсюда?

Ойкава фыркает:  
— Почему бы и нет?

— Неужели я настолько отвратителен вам, _Ваше Величество?_

— Иди к чёрту.

— Сначала погреюсь, — Сатори закрывает шкафчик, хватает полотенце и только потом замечает, что Ойкава залип. — Чего застыл? Испугался?

Тот отворачивается. Бурчит:  
— Да ну тебя, — пока Сатори залипает на острые лопатки и выступающие позвонки.

К Ойкаве хочется прикоснуться, но нельзя — тот отскочит и сбежит, как дикая кошка. И пялиться на него тоже нельзя — заметит, — но глаза у Сатори упорно косят в сторону. Он домывается, шагает в ванну и замирает, греясь — вскоре Ойкава присоединяется к нему: садится напротив и упрямо пялится куда-то в сторону.

— Смущаетесь, _Ваше Величество?_

— Нет, просто видеть тебя не желаю.

Сатори смотрит в упор, и Ойкава быстро сдаётся — переводит на него уставший взгляд. Спрашивает:  
— Что?

— Ничего.

— Не пялься.

— Разве я пялюсь?

— Пялишься.

— Не-а. Ты же не девушка — зачем мне на тебя пялиться?

Ойкава вздыхает сквозь зубы и прикрывает глаза. У него длинные-длинные ресницы, на которых застыли крошечные капли воды. Сатори хочется выдать какую-нибудь чушь, чтобы побесить его, потому что он — почти что мраморная статуя за исключением широкого шрама чуть выше колена.

— Ну, и где ты учишься? — беспечно спрашивает Сатори. — Не видел тебя... сколько? Полтора года?

— И ещё бы больше не видел, — бурчит Ойкава, — Токийский, юрфак.

Сатори скалится.

— Токийский, химфак. Приятно познакомиться, _Ваше Величество._

— Чтоб ты перегрелся, Тендо.

— Ты серьёзно? Да я тебя пересижу.

— Ну посмотрим.

— Я тебя вытаскивать не буду.

В себя Сатори приходит уже в раздевалке. Ойкава стоит над ним, уперев руки в бока, и вид у него — разъярённый до крайности: кажется, вот-вот пар повалит из ушей и носа. Сатори фыркает и осторожно садится на скамейке, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Голова у него немного кружится, но на холоде это быстро пройдёт.

— Ты идиот? — спрашивает Ойкава.

Сатори улыбается.

— Возможно.

Домой они возвращаются вместе, хотя Ойкава снова болтает с кем-то по телефону. Сатори смотрит на него украдкой и запинается обо всё, что попадается под ноги. Когда он спотыкается о камень и теряет равновесие, Ойкава ловит его за шиворот, держа телефон плечом. Сатори смеётся, рассыпаясь в беззвучных благодарностях.

Они медленно доходят до дома, и он снова заглядывает в квартиру Ойкавы. Голубые туфли всё так же стоят на полке, сверкая девятисантиметровыми каблуками.

— И всё-таки, чьи это туфли? — мирно спрашивает Сатори.

Ойкава очень серьёзно отвечает:  
— Мои, — и непонятно, шутит он или нет, хотя в любом случае это делает жизнь Сатори немного сложнее.

Потому что теперь он будет слишком часто представлять Ойкаву на каблуках. И вообще — Ойкаву.

— Примерь тогда, что ли.

Дверь закрывается перед его носом.

3.

Кто-то звонит ему в полчетвёртого утра. Сатори сонно шарит ладонью по татами рядом с собой, пока не находит телефон, смотрит, щурясь, в экран на незнакомый номер, а потом без задней мысли сбрасывает сначала первый звонок, а за ним и второй. На третий он всё же решает взять трубку — мало ли, вдруг что-то важное?

В динамике что-то шуршит; Сатори слышит звучное «блядь!», а затем — «привет». Голос Ойкавы немного приглушённый и заплетающийся, но Сатори узнал бы его, наверное, даже сквозь помехи. Он спрашивает шутливо:  
— Где ты достал мой номер?

— Нважно.

— И всё-таки?

Ойкава шумно вздыхает в трубку, а потом серьёзно просит заплетающимся языком:  
— Забери меня отсюда.

— Откуда — отсюда?

— Отсюда, — растерянно отвечает Ойкава, — паб... я сброшу карту.

Он кладёт трубку, а потом сбрасывает в лайн скриншот карты с галочкой местоположения. Сатори вздыхает и поднимается с футона, откидывая одеяло, тут же ёжится: ночная прохлада забирается в квартиру через окно. Он одевается в первые попавшиеся в куче вещи, ерошит спутавшиеся волосы вместо того, чтобы их расчёсывать, обувается и выходит в прохладу раннего утра, ища в сумерках свой скутер.

Ойкава ждёт его у закрытых дверей паба и потирает открытые плечи руками. Он пьян, ему холодно, а ещё он доверчиво ждёт Сатори — и это как-то не вяжется с его обычным поведением.

— Эй, — Сатори останавливается и машет перед ним рукой, — Земля вызывает Ойкаву, приём.

Выражение чужих глаз меняется с отсутствующего на узнающее. Ойкава хмурится, кривит губы, неразборчиво бормочет «ты приехал» — как будто он не ждал, что Сатори всё-таки заберёт его.

— Садись, поехали, _принцесса._

Ойкава фыркает, шагает к нему и спотыкается на ровном месте, теряя равновесие. Сатори смеётся, хватая его за плечо — он пьяно пошатывается, смотрит хмуро и недоверчиво, но не отталкивает. Садится позади, обнимает Сатори, прижимаясь горячим лбом к его спине.

— Не блевать.

— Угу.

— Поехали?

— Угу.

До дома они доезжают без особых проблем, но Ойкаву приходится волочить вверх по лестнице, как мешок, — он бормочет что-то совсем неразборчивое себе под нос и долго возится с ключами (слишком долго: Сатори отбирает их и быстро открывает дверь, вволакивая Ойкаву в холодную квартиру). Они толкутся в крошечной прихожей, и Сатори едва не сносит полку с обувью, пока разувается. Ойкава скидывает кеды, не развязывая шнурки и, шатаясь, проходит в комнату, падая на завёрнутый в рулон футон в углу комнаты.

— Ты прямо так спать собрался?

Сатори слышит неразборчивое «мгм», а потом Ойкава переворачивается на спину, скатываясь с футона и раскидывая руки прямо на холодном полу. Он щурится, пьяно глядя в потолок, и, широко зевнув, поднимается на ноги. Раскладывает футон, стягивает с себя рубашку-поло, швыряя её на пол — Сатори беззастенчиво пялится на ходящие под кремовой кожей мышцы. Руки чешутся прикоснуться, но Ойкава вряд ли оценит. С другой стороны — может быть, он и не вспомнит об этом? Сатори касается ладонью его плеча и спрашивает как ни в чём не бывало:  
— Мне уйти?

Ойкава оборачивается, но руку с плеча не скидывает. Склоняет голову, зарывается пальцами в спутавшиеся волосы, пожимает плечами.

— Как хочешь.

— Серьёзно?

— Абсвл... авс... абсолютно.

— Ну, — Сатори убирает ладонь с чужого плеча, незаметно оглаживая кожу по точкам родинок, — тогда, если что, я за стенкой. Пока, принцесса.

— Ага.

Утром — вернее, днём, но Сатори привык проводить половину выходных во сне — его телефон звенит уведомлениями. Ойкава пишет: «я НЕ принцесса». Пишет: «спасибо за вчера». Пишет: «есть аспирин? спаси». Сатори смеётся и отвечает: «аспирин только для принцесс».

— Хорошо! — Ойкава громко стучит в стену, но его голос кажется тихим, глухим и хриплым, — тащи сюда таблетки, я умираю!

— Как скажешь, принцесса.

Сатори потягивается, кое-как натягивает на себя футболку и шорты, находит в аптечке блистер аспирина и выходит из квартиры, шагая к соседней двери. Ойкава открывает ему почти сразу, и вид у него — ну такой себе (хотя всё равно безумно красивый, _какого вообще хрена, вселенная_ ).

— Выглядишь так, словно тебя сбил грузовик.

— Ощущаю себя ещё хуже, _спасибо._

— Всегда пожалуйста, принцесса.

Ойкава давится воздухом, всплёскивает руками и начинает:  
— Я не... — но замолкает, когда Сатори с улыбкой протягивает ему блистер, — ты бесишь.

— Ага. Бывай!

Дверь захлопывается у него перед носом чуть медленнее, чем в прошлый раз.

4.

Ойкава мнётся на пороге, как младшеклассница перед мальчиком, который ей нравится. Ему явно неловко, и Сатори задаётся вопросом, что его вообще привело сюда в — он оглядывается на часы — десять вечера. За окном давно темнота и из-за смога почти не видно звёзды.

— Пусти переночевать? — выдаёт Ойкава. — На пару дней.

Он переступает с ноги на ногу, заглядывает Сатори через плечо и щурится, словно пытаясь разглядеть, что там. Оправдывается:  
— Я потерял ключи, а Усаги-сан — ну, знаешь, хозяин дома, у него есть ещё ключи — уехал на неделю. Ломать дверь дорого... и замок без него менять нельзя.

Сатори не выдерживает и смеётся. И потом, глядя на уже порядком разозлившегося и смущённого Ойкаву, отходит вглубь прихожей.

— Заходи. У меня только один футон, но мы можем спать вместе, — Ойкава хмурится, сверля его недовольным взглядом, — ну, как хочешь, принцесса.

— Я попрошу футон у Саёндзи-сана.

— А почему к нему ночевать не пошёл?

Ойкава молчит и щурится, глядя мимо Сатори. Тот пожимает плечами и садится на пол перед ноутбуком, открывает FL Studio, подключает к ноутбуку гитару и принимается наигрывать паттерны. Ойкава подходит ближе, садится рядом и безмолвно слушает — хотя потом всё-таки выдаёт:  
— Не знал, что ты музыкант.

— Могу петь тебе серенады под окнами, принцесса, — отфыркивается Сатори.

— Заткнись.

— Конечно, Ваше Высочество!

— Тебе не надоело?

— Не особо, — Сатори откладывает гитару и поворачивается к Ойкаве, ехидно улыбаясь, — это весело.

Тот не отвечает, и в разлившейся по комнате тишине Сатори ещё долго пытается наиграть правильный паттерн — в присутствии Ойкавы у него немного трясутся пальцы. Он мычит правильную мелодию себе под нос, но получается всё равно из рук вон плохо.

Дверь в коридоре громко хлопает, и Ойкава подрывается с места.

— Пойду попрошу футон.

В пятнадцатиминутном одиночестве Сатори бросает гитару в угол и открывает конспекты по матанализу, напрочь отрубаясь от внешнего мира. Краем уха он слышит, как Ойкава возвращается и раскладывает футон в углу комнаты, как шуршит одеялом, как стаскивает рубашку и джинсы и кучей бросает их на полу. Сознание медленно переключается на него: тихое дыхание, шорохи одеяла, «холодно», сказанное сквозь зубы.

— Могу дать тебе пижамку, — говорит Сатори, захлопывая тетрадь и складывая её на крышку ноутбука.

Послезавтра у него зачёт, но сегодня он явно ничего не сможет вызубрить.

— У тебя есть пижама? — саркастично спрашивает Ойкава, но потом вздыхает и ёжится, — давай.

Сатори открывает шкаф с неаккуратно наваленными друг на друга вещами, выуживает из самой бездны разноцветного месива мягкую кислотно-рыжую кигуруми и швыряет Ойкаве.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Ага.

— Это... чармандер?

— Вау, ты знаешь имена покемонов! Надевай уже, я щёлкну тебя пару раз в качестве платы за гостеприимство.

— Никаких фотографий!

— Да ладно тебе, я же для себя, на порнхаб выкладывать не буду.

Ойкава закатывает глаза и заворачивается в кигуруми, накидывая на голову капюшон. Сатори хватается за телефон и быстро делает пару смазанных, зернистых из-за темноты фотографий.

— Доволен?

— Бесконечно. Спокойной ночи, принцесса!

— Спокойной ночи, придурок.

Учить конспекты в темноте не получается, но у Сатори ещё целая гора домашки на послезавтра. Он открывает ноутбук и пытается склепать презентацию, отмахиваясь от сна. Ойкава засыпает быстро -минут за пятнадцать — и тихо сопит, уткнувшись носом в подушку. Когда на часах переваливает за три часа ночи, Сатори забивает на презентацию, закрывает ноутбук и падает на свой футон, раскидывая в стороны руки. Тёмный от теней потолок плывёт у него перед глазами, мутирует в красочные, сюрреалистичные сны. Сатори чувствует, как на него осторожно накидывают одеяло, чувствует запах жареного риса и просыпается с ощущением, что к нему пришла тётушка Мо или Саюри-чан, хотя ни у той, ни у другой, конечно, нет ключей от его квартиры.

Он открывает глаза, но запах никуда не исчезает. Ойкава стоит на кухне в кислотно-рыжей кигуруми и химичит с продуктами, насвистывая что-то себе под нос. Его хочется обнять со спины и укусить за загривок (Сатори болезненно фыркает в сторону этой мысли, потому что несбыточные мечты должны лежать молча и не отсвечивать). Утренний свет льётся в окна, делая крошечную квартиру похожей на картинку из тамблер-аэстетики.

У Ойкавы либо глаза на затылке, либо шестое чувство, позволяющее видеть спиной: он, не оборачиваясь, говорит:  
— Доброе утро. У тебя была только быстрорастворимая лапша, яйца и старый рис, так что я решил, что ты не будешь против _человеческой_ еды.

— Человеческая еда — это отлично, — фыркает Сатори, — не знал, что ты готовишь.

— Жареный рис может приготовить даже первоклассник.

— Обижаешь. По-твоему я похож на малявку?

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Они завтракают в тишине, а потом Ойкава переодевается, хватает телефон и уматывает куда-то, не говоря ни слова. К полудню Сатори лениво приходит в себя и выходит за пивом в магазин неподалёку. Берёт вдвое больше, чем обычно — чтобы хватило и Ойкаве. Улыбчивая девочка на кассе здоровается с ним и желает приятного дня; Сатори более чем уверен, что день будет приятным даже несмотря на перепалки с Ойкавой.

Тот возвращается вечером, как раз вовремя — Сатори успел разобраться с домашкой и мелодией для песни.

— Привет, принцесса.

Ойкава разувается и проходит в комнату, тяжело вздыхая. Кивает:  
— Привет, придурок.

— Я купил пиво, — Сатори салютует ему открытой бутылкой. — Будешь?

— Завтра понедельник.

— В тот раз тебя это не волновало.

— В тот раз я... — Ойкава запинается, — неважно.

— Давай хотя бы по одной. Под ДжоДжо.

— Ты ещё и отаку?

Сатори смеётся, кликает по значку воспроизведения и хлопает по татами рядом с собой.

— Пиво в холодильнике, если хочешь.

Ойкава фыркает и уходит на кухню.

5.

— Цезарь, — Ойкава шмыгает носом и вытирает слёзы с ресниц, — какого хрена вообще?

На часах два тридцать ночи, вокруг ноутбука расставлена батарея пустых бутылок, Сатори обнимает Ойкаву одной рукой и притирается боком к боку, ощущая неприятную пустоту в голове. Ему хочется играть на гитаре, ещё немного — петь, но соседи едва ли оценят такую самодеятельность. Он ставит следующую серию на паузу и откидывается на спину на татами, слегка ударяясь затылком о твёрдый пол. Потолок перед глазами плывёт и кружится.

— Так не хочу чтобы завтра наступало, — невпопад говорит Сатори, — ненавижу понедельники.

Ойкава падает на пол рядом с ним.

— Согласен.

Они молчат несколько минут, и Сатори уже почти проваливается в сон, когда Ойкава выдаёт:  
— Ты мне нравишься.

— Что?

— Ты мне нравишься, придурок. Как Джозеф Цезарю. Смекаешь? Ферштейн?

Сатори садится и смотрит на растянувшегося на полу Ойкаву.

— Ты серьёзно сейчас?

— Ага. Это ужасно тупо звучит, не удивлюсь, если утром я пожалею об этом.

— А сейчас не жалеешь?

— Не-а. Сейчас я пьян, расстроен смертью Цезаря и по уши влюблён в придурка, который называет меня принцессой. И мне некуда убежать в случае чего.

Поднявшись на ноги, Сатори тянет Ойкаву на себя. Ворчит:  
— Ложись-ка спать, принцесса. Утром поговорим.

Утром Ойкавы не оказывается на месте. Как и его футона. Как и батареи бутылок. На кухне стоит тарелка с омурайсу, затянутая пищевой плёнкой. Сатори морщится от головной боли и закатывает глаза:  
— Придурок, — а потом одевается и лениво тащится на пары.

Он чудом не заваливает зачёт по матанализу, чудом отсиживает все шесть пар и чудом вписывается в крутой поворот перед домом, залипнув на какую-то вывеску. Магия, не иначе. Ойкава стоит на лестничной клетке спиной к нему, облокотившись на перила, и болтает с кем-то по телефону. Сатори слышит обрывки разговора (нет, он, конечно, не собирался подслушивать, так просто получилось).

— ...я _сказал_ ему об этом, Ито! Нет, я не собираюсь с ним пересекаться. Нет, я не собираюсь ничего объяснять, Ито, это _катастрофа!_

— Какой ты драматичный, принцесса.

Ойкава дёргается и едва не роняет телефон из рук. Сатори смеётся, глядя на него снизу вверх: у Ойкавы полно путей отступления, но он смотрит, замерев, как загнанный в тупик кролик.

— О чём речь?

— Не твоё дело.

— И всё-таки?

— О Цезаре и Джозефе, — Ойкава отворачивается, но Сатори видит, как краснеют кончики его ушей.

— Понятно, — Сатори поднимается по лестнице и подходит к своей двери, выуживает из кармана ключи. — Ну, ты тоже мне нравишься. Как Цезарь Джозефу.

И, словно в отместку, захлопывает дверь прямо перед носом у Ойкавы. Хотя потом, конечно же, открывает — после потока нецензурной брани и пары хороших, громких ударов по хлипкому дереву.

— Ты серьёзно? — спрашивает Ойкава; у него взлохмаченные волосы и глаза блестят так, словно он пьян. — Вот это только что было серьёзно?

— А то. Зайдёшь? У меня, правда, только один футон, но...

Сатори не успевает договорить — Ойкава хватает его за плечи и спешно целует.


End file.
